1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tools used to modify the magazines of firearms.
The use of tools or dies to modify the feed lips of magazines for firearms is known. Firearms magazines are provided with feed lips to hold rounds of ammunition in the magazine and to station the rounds at a proper angle for feeding of the rounds into the chamber by the bolt or slide of the firearm.
The feed lips also control the release of the rounds from the magazine. The timing of the release of the round from the magazine is critical to the proper functioning of the firearm.
Tools or forming dies have been manufactured to create a consistent release point in the magazines of pistols like the M1911A1. The lips of issue magazines of the M1911A1 are made with a “gradual taper” release configuration. The release of the rounds in these magazines varies considerably and anvil/die tools, such as that manufactured by Novak's of Parkersburg, W.Va., have been designed to form a consistent point of release at a predetermined point, at the same location, of both feed lips. This consistent release point improves the function of the pistol especially when using the shorter nosed match ammunition used in competition.
Some semiautomatic firearms like the M16A4 rifle and M4A1 carbine use aluminum magazines. The aluminum magazines are lighter in weight but are prone to damage from impact to the body of the magazine and deformation of the feed lips. In the case of the M4A1, the short barrel/gas system contributes to increased failure to feed which can be reduced with an increased feed lip angle to allow for a higher presentation of the nose of the round to the chamber for feeding. This increased angle also limits the distortion to the bullet enhancing the accuracy of the firearm. A decreased feed angle, which can be caused by an impact to the feed lips, can increase the frequency of failures to feed due to the rounds impacting the upper receiver below the feed ramp of the barrel extension.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The die and anvil tool sets previously mentioned are configured to allow the user to use these tools on magazines having a closed bottom like the magazines of the M1911A1 pistol. The user must insert the anvil from the top of the magazine and place a steel dowel through one of the holes in the side of the magazine to hold the anvil in place. The die is placed over the feed lips and struck with a hammer. The die and anvil come together and form release points in the lips of the magazine. Several attempts may have to be made as the die and anvil are not joined in such a way as to align them during use.
It should be clear to the reader that a proper magazine feed lip angle is critical to the proper function of firearms which use a magazine. It should also be clear that a tool that repairs or alters the feed lip angle is necessary to properly maintain/enhance an inventory of magazines. The tool should be configured to properly align the die and anvil during use to minimize the attempts required to complete the process.
Objects and Advantages
One object of our invention is to provide a tool which will consistently alter/repair the feed lips of magazines to a predetermined angle to improve feeding. The preferred embodiment of the invention will be hardened and have a means of keeping the die and anvil in proper alignment to allow for proper forming of the feed lips with only one attempt. The preferred embodiment will also be easily installed/assembled by the user and will require no additional tools, such as a hammer, to apply the force necessary to form the feed lips.
A further object of our invention is to provide a tool that can be configured to fit the inside dimensions of a magazine in such a way that the anvil of the tool will insert from the bottom of the magazine and travel easily to the top of the magazine unless a deformation in the side walls is encountered. The anvil will aid in the detection of deformation of the side walls and will provide a rigid surface with which an armorer, or other user, can utilize a peening hammer/non-marring tool to repair the deformation (dents).
Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.